Kira the Shinigami
by billiam2001
Summary: History repeats itself. Will Kira help the new Kira? Or will he be on his own? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Kira the Shinigami – Chapter 1_

_This is after Light's death, about an unnamed shinigami who drops his notebook too and travels to the human world_

_Kira's POV:_

I came to the human world. I knew what it was as soon as I saw it. My old house. I saw my "used to be mother but now not" in there. I decided to track down my notebook that I dropped. Luckily, I dropped it in the Tōhoku region of Japan, not far from the Kantō region of Japan. I saw someone already writing criminal names in it. _He's gotta be a supporter of me _I thought. I tapped him on the back. He quickly turned around and was frightened by the look of me. "WHO ARE YOU!?" He said. "I'm a shinigami. No need to get alarmed." "Oh… Oh yeah, they come with a Death Note, I remember…" He said. "My name is Shiyoshi. Shi is the Japanese name for death, and the yoshi is part of Masayoshi, the Japanese name for justice. Kind of odd, huh?" Shiyoshi said laughing. _Wow, his name is even perfect for the job. _I thought. "Nice to meet you, Shiyoshi, my name is Kira." I said. "K-Kira!? I thought you were-" "Dead? Yeah, I am, but since I used the death note, I can neither go to heaven nor hell, so I go to the world of the shinigami as a shinigami. Whenever it is your time to die, you will become one too." I said. "Woah, but, is your lifespan infinite?" "No… well, kind of. We have to continue writing names to survive. For example, if someone was to live 100 years, and you wrote down their name at 10, you would receive 90 years, but only shinigamis can do that." I said. "Well then, let's get to business before my years run out." He said, laughing. "Agreed." I said. "By the way, what city are we in?" I asked. "Shirakawa" He said. "That's good to know!" I said. "Agreed." Shiyoshi said.

_1 week of killing criminals later…_

_Near's POV:_

"Near!" Matsuda said. He joined us for investigation reasons, wanting to solve cases with me. "What is it?" I said. "There are more than 200 victims that died of a heart attack. And they were criminals!" He said. "That's not good… We need to investigate this right away." I said. I saw a death note floating in the air. I thought this was odd, but I soon figure out that it was a shinigami who made me touch the notebook. "Who are you?" I asked, curiously. "Do you want to know who I am?" the shinigami said. "Yes." I demanded. "I am a shinigami, but before I tell you my name, I want to tell you something else." "Go on." I said. "You know, people who use the death note, whenever they die, the shinigami who used to be the owner of the death note has to write their name down, and do you know what happens then? They go to the shinigami world. You know that shinigami, Ryuk?" "Yes…" I said, getting more and more suspicious on who he is. "Well, whenever he wrote down the name, he went to the shinigami world and became a shinigami. He then came to the human world." "Get on with it already…" I demanded. "My name… Is Kira. Kira the Shinigami." My eyes widened. "Are you the one who gave a human your notebook?" I said. "Yes, but… I have two notebooks, just in case it gets boring. Also, I could kill you right now, but I would turn to dust because it would mess with fate, and I don't want to do that. So I'm going to get the new Kira to do it. You can call him… N-Kira." He said, looking very amused. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY. YOU'RE PLAYING WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES!" I yelled. I was surprised at my own anger. "Yes, but I'm also getting revenge on a certain person that killed me. Can you guess who that person is?" He said. My eyes widened. "M-Me?" I stuttered. "Yes, but remember, I'll get N-Kira to do the job." "I also came to this world to study some of the human things, and use the knowledge and other stuff to make the shinigami world a much more fun place to live in, for example, coffee, candy, other stuff like pizza, and some new sports and lessons, all of that other stuff that you humans have." He said. "I can't wait to see what interesting things will come." He said. I knew what to do. "I'll call in O to work with me. He hasn't gotten any new work lately, mostly because people are scared of what he looks like." I said. He looked at me with curiosity. "Who's O?" He asked. "You'll see."


	2. O's Identity

_Chapter 2 – O's Identity_

Near's POV:

I was calling the number of O. I can't capture the new Kira by myself, now that the old Kira could kill me at any second. "Yes Near?" O's voice said. "I need you to deal with something here. Those heart attacks starting again are the work of the old Kira and the new Kira working together." I said. "I see, do you have any proof of this?" O questioned. "No…" I said. "Well, let's just assume that what you're saying is true for now, and we can prove it later." O stated. "If we're going to catch Kira, we need to work it both ways, the only way the old Kira can continue killing with the new Kira, is if he was a shinigami, however, killing a criminal while affecting the lives of others for them to continue living makes the human unaffected, but a shinigami, however, will turn into dust." "How do you know all of this?" I asked. "Because I just do." O replied back. "Oh, he's getting pretty good at explaining stuff off of the top of his back." Kira replied. "Yep, that's correct" O replied. I was dumfounded. _If O knows what a shinigami said without him touching the notebook, he could very well have touched it before… _I thought. "Wait a minute… I can hear you Kira. But I didn't touch the notebook…" I said. "Well, a shinigami is able to let a person see him as long as the person believes shinigamis exist. This guy however… I do not know how he's able to hear me." Kira explains. _Hmm… O knows shinigamis exist, without even asking what happened to Light or how he was able to communicate with Kira the Shinigami…But even so, O and I and maybe even Matsuda can think of a way to catch the new Kira… _I thought. "Well Near, there is one way to catch the new Kira, and that is to do what L did. Just to put up a broadcast of a criminal with his name saying on who he is and his face, saying that he is evil, and go around the world with the broadcast till he dies after each 1 minute." "That's a great idea, then we will be able to catch the new Kira." I said, satisfied. "But wait, when will we be able to meet, O?" I asked. "When the time is right Near, when the time is right."


End file.
